Helpless
by katisafluffykitten
Summary: Vergil wants to get out as quickly as possible and leave Kat behind. Dante wants to save her, even if he's being told there's nothing they can do. In-game drabble. Mission 12.


The witch stood there, watching the brothers about to leave. Standing in front of the door, she waited for the SWAT to blow it open. She was ready, completely ready, even if it meant she had to die. Suddenly, her attention was given back to the two Nephilim before.

"What about Kat?" Dante had asked his twin brother. There was nothing they could do. Kat wished there was, but there wasn't and both she and Vergil knew it. It looked as if Dante knew it, too, he just didn't want to believe it.

"There's no way out in the real world." she told him, her voice sympathetic. He looked hurt, shocked. Kat looked away, from the pained expression his face wore as his twin's words made him turn back, expression even more shocked.

"No. We can't help her. Let's go." Vergil emphasized for the second time. Kat looked to the ground, scared and waiting. It seemed as if Vergil just wanted to leave her here, yet Dante wanted to help.

"We can't just leave her!" Dante exclaimed, gesturing to Kat which made her whip her head back to the twins.

"_Think_, Dante!" Vergil exclaimed, gesturing to his head as he stepped towards his brother. Dante looked almost angry as he did so. "We're in Limbo, she's in the real world! This place is gonna blow any minute."

"He's right." Kat stated.

"There's nothing we can do. Let's go."

"You go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

"Dante!"

"Give me a second!" Dante yelled, turning to point his finger angrily at his brother. Kat looked down, shifting slightly as Vergil stared between them both for a moment before turning quickly to the exit. Dante turned to the medium, his eyes softening from that angered expression to a more helpless and sympathetic one.

"Okay, listen to me. We don't have much time. Get down on your knees. Put your hands up. Do _not_ fight back." he told Kat. She did what she was told as soon as he said it.

"I'm scared. What will they do to me?"

"All you need to do is hold on for as long as you can. I _will_ come back for you."

A few seconds after Dante said that, the SWAT blew the door open. All of the negative emotions Kat was feeling grew. Sadness, afraid, helplessness. Her face contorted as she shook, showing these emotions.

"_Don't shoot_!" she yelled. Yet, that exclaim was futile as she heard the gun shot and the bullet pierce her arm. She gave a scream of pain and her hand flew to her arm. Her body hit the cold ground as more sounds of pain came from her.

"_No_!" she could hear Dante yell just as soon as she was shot. As the SWAT grew closer, she saw a last glimpse of Dante slamming his hands on the ground and yelling; "_Fuck_!" before her eyes closed, passing out from the pain. However, she could feel the SWAT kicking her back, making her more weak and immobile than she already was.

Kat could swear she could feel it. The phantom feeling of a hand on hers, in reassurance. Was she dead? Was she about to taken to an afterlife? However, that feeling was dragged away when she was by two of the SWAT.

Dante placed his palm on the ground, feeling sorrowful; guilt-ridden. He ran to his brother after giving a cry of pain and watching The Order start to explode.

"Quick, get in!" Vergil yelled to him, running to the gateway, his twin close behind him. They were on the roof Dante had came from, looking over the remains of the hideout that was safe no longer.

He looked at with grief and sorrow, watching his friend he had grown to care for and trust so much, who meant so much to him, be thrown into the back of the van as if she was worthless, meaningless.

"Come on, Dante. This isn't over." Vergil's voice rang. Dante heard it, but he didn't want to go. He wanted Kat. He wanted her back. Kicking himself, he followed close behind his brother after a few seconds. She shouldn't have been there. He should have found a way to save her. He pushed down the rage beginning to build inside his being. The rage from not having a found a way to save her, the rage from the demons getting her, the rage from seeing Vergil act so careless towards her well-being. Where ever his thoughts strayed, they always came back to _Kat_.

Kat was gone.


End file.
